


Cruel Clocks

by Nekobaby_0



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaby_0/pseuds/Nekobaby_0
Summary: After the events leading up to Rika's apartment and the Mint Eye building explosion. Then Saeran disappearing into thin air. Rika's showing up at the charity party. Our heroine is still recovering from the everlasting effects of her journey. But the guilt of Saeran lingers in the back of her mind. What happens when she is told that Saeran is alive but has no clue who she is?He doesn't recall anything that happened two years prior? But this time Mako tries to save Saeran from his lingering demons.





	Cruel Clocks

Prologue

Mako stared at the white wall with pained eyes as she tried to wipe the falling tears and sniffing, clearly distressed from the news of Saeran's death. The chocolate haired woman sat on her bed unmoving as it had been the news that she hoped wouldn't ever happen. She wanted it all to end peacefully, without any conflict from either side. But that hope diminished quicker than the rain pouring outside her window. Only the light from the TV, was her source of light. Her hands clutched the comforter in as her body racked with sobs. Even the shrill sounds of Mako's cries were heartbreaking to hear as the rest of the RFA's members had tried to console her. None of their comforting words reached her ears or her mind for it was far away. She desperately tried to back track and think where she had fucked up. What could she had done differently so this outcome wouldn't happen. No solution came to mind as she sat there unmoving and uncaring of her surroundings.

"Will she be okay?" asked a normally bubbly and upbeat redhead as he noticed the silence of the other members. Saeyoung blinked as Jumin and Jaehee were only observing with an mutual expression. They were worried. Jihyun had tried to hold back from crying as he could do nothing but stand there. Zen and Yoosung could only hold their cheerful antics for so long before they too were exhausted. Neither one of them expected the girl that they meet months ago, to break since she had been unwaivering source of comfort for all of them. No seemed to answer the hacker as they could not find the will to respond. Only they could see how much she seemed to hurt from losing someone precious to her. Though he was the one that attacked their private chatroom, but that short time she had spent there had left an impression on her. The hacker and Mako had seemed to grow closer as they chatted about a long range of interests. After, she found that he had lied to her and distancing herself from him. Now it was obvious that she regretted her actions and response regarding Saeran. If only she could turn back time, and reverse everything then he wouldn't of suffered as much as he has. Mako wanted the chance to save Saeran and finally put an end to all of this. Her prayers that she spoke in a low and hushed tone as she desperately repeated like a mantra it before she let herself go to sleep. The chocolate haired woman wary but broken mind wheeled in the possibilities of Saeran's actually being alive. While she slept in a silent but peaceful slumber. The rest of the members made their way out of Mako's room, quietly and into the living room. Zen and Yoosung sat in the love seat while Jihyun and Jumin shared the couch while Saeyoung stood leaned up against the wall leading to the kitchen. An unreadable look crossing his face as he sent his head to hide the fact he hadn't been sleeping well. Since Mako had seemed to lose her will and desire upon learning the demise of her acquaintance for she had taken it the hardest. He hadn't really gotten to talk to Mako about this hacker but from what he did know is that they were friendly enough to discuss his "savior's plans". He just did not know what to label their relationship. The fact that Mako had been helping him, didn't sit well with Seven. Despite the fact that she had no clue that he was actually the antagonist in this story. Zen and Yoosung were aware of Mako's feelings regarding the event that surrounded last year's charity event. They could see the light that once shined brightly from Mako had slowly but surely started to dim. It was if she lost her determination. The same feeling that built up in them with she had typed out the the words that turned into sentences that comforted them. Now they tried to return the favor only for her to shut them out. All she did was cry her eyes out, and pray to the Lord above. For a chance to redeem herself in his eyes. Mako felt that it was her fault that Saeran had meet his demise. Even if the members had tried to persuade her that it wasn't. Jihyun had been trying to comfort and give Mako the emotional support that she had given him during the chao's with Rika. Which Mako had responded to with a small but sad smile. Even if Jumin tried to get her to talk about it. She wouldn't speak to a therapist about it. She refused the help that she desperately needed in favor of punishing herself for her mistakes. The mistake that lead to the death of someone that she barely had know but felt like she could understand his actions and words. She wanted to encourage the boy to actually stand up for himself and believe in himself. It was obvious that his special talent could of been something that helped the world around him. Sadly, Saeran allowed his demons to swallow him. Instead of trying to find a solution and move on. He had been in denial of Rika's involvement of what happened with his brother when they were young. He let the rage and agony feel the voids of his emotions and lash out at anything, he regarded as a threat. She wondered if Saeran was happy under the control of Rika. He had said he was happy. But Mako found it harder to believe him. It was if the words he typed and had been put for every member of the RFA to read were a show. It something he passively tried make other's believe but Mako had been the only one to see through his words. She could see that he just wanted Seven to come back. Even if their relationship would take time to get back on track. Although they would have all the time in the world to work out their difference. He wanted to his brother to come back and it would be like how it was when they were children. They were going to rely on the small but growing trust. If only they could. Only Jaehee was the one that put it in prespective on how Saeran's actions effected Mako. She could tell that they bonded and seemed to enjoy each other's company. Plus Mako had shown to be compassionate towards him on many occasions, though he was the enemy. She still tried with all her might to actually get him to listen to her. Mako had been trying to help Rika and Saeran only for them to turn their backs on her outstretched hand. Now she suffered for trying to help them. It upset Jaehee on how they used Mako and played with her feelings, only to leave the strong but fragile girl in a state of despair. Did they really not see what they did to her? Rika and Saeran had emotionally drained Mako of her feelings, and left her to drown in the sea of despair. The RFA members were left on pick up the pieces as they tried with all their might to get Mako to realize she was the victim of this whole scheme. Mako being to kind hearted to realize there were people like Saeran and Rika in this world. She wanted to see the good in everyone. Even if they were corrupted by their darkness. At times, Mako being so nice and naive had worried Jaehee and Jumin. For they were afraid some would take advantage of it and use for their own self needs. It being Mako's biggest weakness. Although the RFA members would make sure that never happened, for they kept tabs on her. Yoosung and Zen accompanied her to when she went to get groceries and window shopping. While Seven would create toys for to keep just in case of an emergency. Jaehee had taken to calling and texting Mako at certain times to make sure things were alright. Jumin had been overseeing any of the people that she came in contact. He kept his eyes and ears open for anyone that tried to use Mako for their personal gain. Jihyun had taken to giving her rides if the place that she need to go was far away. The blue haired male would wait till she went inside and then leave but not before texting an encouraging message. It wasn't like Mako didn't like the extra attention that the others members of her group paid her but she felt that they were way to protective of the brunette. She couldn't even cook without someone hovering over her shoulder. Even when was sitting on the tire tied to the big oak and planning to read her book. There was someone there. She just wanted some space.


End file.
